


Day 11: Dom/Sub. Daisuga.

by xnravel



Series: TOXIC. 30 days otp challenge NSFW. [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Loud Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Suga is the crazy drunk type, and childish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnravel/pseuds/xnravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Suga le gusta ser dominado, pero nunca está de más cambiar las costumbres un poco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Dom/Sub. Daisuga.

Sugawara Kōshi estaba agradecido de tener a Daichi Sawamura como pareja.  
En las pruebas finales de su segundo año universitario, los dos chicos lograron aprobar con sobresalientes, era algo digno de celebración.  
Pero Suga nunca fue un buen bebedor.  
-¡Adiós chicos, nos vemos! -se despidió Daichi saliendo de un bar, dejando a sus compañeros (todos borrachos) detrás, despidiéndose de él con gritos.  
-Ehh, los chicos son bastante ruidosos -habló Suga al salir a la fría calle, logrando mantener el equilibrio puesto que su novio tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura.  
-Mantente calmado, el taxi no demorará en llegar -los ojos del chico pálido se cerraban inconscientemente, el alcohol lo dejó exhausto y molido.  
-Voy a vomitar -advirtió para separarse del pelinegro, devolviendo todo el licor y comida ingerida en el piso.  
-¡Suga, por Dios! -exclamó el otro chico, tapándose la nariz por el fuerte olor del vomito ya esparcido en el piso. Le tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en la vereda para que pudiese descansar y calmar sus náuseas un poco.  
El de cabello claro comenzó a reír sin razón alguna y Daichi pensó que nunca antes se había visto más hermoso; las luces de la ciudad tras él remarcaban las lineas de su rostro, delineando su manzana de Adán e iluminando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Incluso si había vomitado sólo un minuto antes. Comenzó a reír con él.  
-¿Usted pidió un taxi? -un auto paró frente a ellos y callaron para prestar atención a la mujer que conducía el auto.  
-Eh, sí -respondió Daichi, ayudando a Suga a levantarse, logrando milagrosamente que no volviera a vomitar.  
-Noche loca, ¿no? -la conductora armaba conversación mientras que los dos chicos, uno totalmente borracho y el otro sin sus cinco sentidos despierto, le seguían el ritmo.  
-No se imagina -comentó Suga riendo.  
Los minutos pasaban rápido mientras más avanzaba la conversación, y al llegar al departamento compartido, los chicos difícilmente pudieron bajar puesto que Suga no quería abandonar el vehículo.  
Daichi le pagó mientras su novio se quejaba en la entrada del lugar y la mujer se despidió con un "gracias", yéndose sonriente.  
-Daiiichi -gimoteaba con voz arrastrada-, subamos rápido, ¡tengo frío!  
A veces se preguntaba por qué salía con el chico.  
Después de intentar que Suga no se cayera al caminar, pudieron subir por el ascensor para poder volver a su lugar por fin.  
-Quédate tranquilo -exigía cuando Suga se colgaba de su cuello.  
-¿No puedes meterle al hoyo? Vamos Daichi, puedes hacer más que eso -bromeaba mientras el aludido intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura-. Fuerte y hasta el fondo, así se hace -dijo en su oído riendo. Daichi se sonrojó.  
-Entra ya.  
Para su mala suerte, el más bajo no paraba de decir que necesitaba una ducha ya que tenía vomito en su ropa, pero, ¿cómo se le ocurría bañarse si estaba borracho? ¡De seguro se resbalaba y moría!   
Masajeándose el entrecejo fruncido, tuvo que desvestir al universitario, lo que fue toda una anécdota al momento en el cual Suga comenzó a correr por el departamento desnudo.  
-¡Entra a la tina de inmediato!  
-Sólo si tú entras -bromeó quitándose la ropa interior y tirándosela a la cara.   
-¡Bien! Pero ven acá de inmediato.  
-¡Yahoo! ¡Ya voy! -volvió a su lado dentro de la ducha, con su cuerpo desnudo expuesto frente a la vista del otro, ni pudor tenía al estar borracho...  
Daichi se quitó la ropa de forma ordenada y obligó a Suga a entrar, para después seguirle y sentarse tras él.  
-Si paras de jugar con el agua te haré un masaje.  
Sus manos pararon y quedaron sujetando sus piernas mientras dejaba que le lavaran el claro cabello de forma calmada (por primera vez en toda la noche).  
-¿Y mi masaje? -preguntó cuando su cabello estaba libre de cualquier champú o bálsamo.  
-Ahora lo haré, pero cuando termine quiero que vayas directamente a la cama.  
Dio un gemido como respuesta y reposó su cabeza en sus rodillas, dejando la espalda libre para recibir el masaje.  
Cubriendo sus manos con algún tipo de loción que se encontraba a los lados de la tina, tocó los omoplatos alados y huesudos del chico que sobresalían de su piel, con delicadeza; siguiendo por su columna vertebral hasta su cintura, donde la acarició por los costados. Suga soltó una risa pequeña.  
Un dato que Daichi había olvidado: Suga era increíblemente cosquilloso.  
Siguió riendo y revolviéndose mientras sentía las grandes y hábiles manos en ese lugar de su cuerpo y Daichi sonreía con ternura.  
Pero paró cuando las risas de Suga comenzaron a ser gemidos.  
-Daichiiiiii -decía su nombre de forma cansada, dándose vuelta y dejando su cuerpo encima del que estaba abajo suyo, manteniendo sus manos en los hombros del contrario-. Tengamos sexo.  
El nombrado abrió sus ojos con desconcierto, eso si que fue inesperado.  
-Estás borracho, eso sería prácticamente abuso.  
-Estoy lo suficientemente lúcido como para darte mi consentimiento -dijo de forma seria-. Y no niegues que no quieres hacerlo, bueno, tu cuerpo definitivamente no puede negarlo -tomó su falo largo y flácido con su mano, moviendo su mano con deleite intentando formarle una erección que no demoró en nacer.  
-Pero, Suga...  
-Vamos, si está bien, tú sólo quédate tranquilo.  
-¡Puede ser peligroso, ni siquiera haz...bueno, ni siquiera te haz lubricado!  
-No importa, no importa; de todas formas sigo dilatado por lo de la mañana -expresó sin vergüenza alguna, pero Daichi estaba que moría por ella.  
Se dilató a sí mismo, metiendo sus manos en su entrada trasera sin problema alguno pero sin poder alcanzar su punto G. Aunque de todas formas sentía placer por los traviesos e intrusos dedos.  
Gemía sin parar, de forma ruidosa y estrepitosa arriba de Daichi mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión que mataría a cualquiera. Y Sawamura no podía más, pero apenas intentó moverse un poco, Kōshi lo volvió a su lugar, enviándole una mirada peligrosa y sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Era mejor no meterse con él en ese estado.  
Abrió sus piernas y se sentó arriba de él, adentrando el pene en su trasero, el cual hacía su camino de forma fácil y sin problemas. El chico en serio tenía razón cuando decía que seguía dilatado.  
Pero ni siquiera esperó a que se acostumbrara, sino que volvió a mover sus caderas hacia arriba para después bajarlas de nuevo. Embistiéndose, penetrándose a sí mismo y haciendo todo el trabajo por su cuenta.  
Daichi podría decir que estaba excitado porque estaba penetrando a Suga, pero en realidad estaba aún más caliente por la actitud dominante del chico que lo prendía siempre que salía de él.   
Los fuertes gemidos chocaban contra las paredes de cerámico, haciendo eco por todo el lugar y- su voz era simplemente tan suave y tierna...  
Cuando por fin dejó a Daichi libre después de que éste terminara dentro de él, salió de la tina y de la pieza del baño, para taparse con una toalla y dirigirse a su cama.  
Cuando el pelinegro recuperó la cordura perdida en la sesión de sexo, siguió a su pareja, sólo para encontrarlo ya dormido encima de su cama, sin siquiera haberse sacado la toalla.  
Pero al menos Suga se había calmado por fin.


End file.
